halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Panoramic Camera Mode
Compatible Maps Any possibility of getting a list together displaying which maps can and cannot be used for pan camming? I'll try starting one tonight if I have the time, but some help would be appreciated. Sgt. Raynor 13:17, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I would think that this works on any map where you can die while in Edit Mode or by falling to your death, but if that's not the case, here's what I've confirmed to work: :*Sierra 117 semi-tested :*The Ark :*Avalanche plane problems :*Epitaph plane problems :*Rat's Nest -- not many places to go :*Valhalla :"plane problems" denotes maps that tend to suffer a lot from the clipping plane issue (see article). :So yeah. DavidJCobb 04:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) HELP Can anybody help me I can not get this to work!!!!Spec-op sniper058 00:04, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Response to: HELP Use the guide to help you out. You know this is funny i can get this up but when i die/quit it turns off how can i keep this running? chris1002 Is it still working? Cause everytime I try to do it, it just doesn't.. --KaragouniS 10:38, 22 December 2008 (UTC) hey how can I activate the pan cam while in film? I can get it while I'm plying but when i go to theater it won't work. chris1002 send me a messege. New way tp activate coordinates I think I found a new way to activate coordinates. Hold RB, LB, RS, LS, and anywhere on the D pad. --Naepa34 23:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :RB+LB+RS+LS+DPad? I'll have to look into that when I get the chance. DavidJCobb 00:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I tried it again and it didnt work. I initially did it after I had already activated the pan cam, so I'm thinking it might have just turned the actual co-ordinates on the hud on and off, not de-activated the cam. I'll look into this further.--Naepa34 17:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) The button combination Clearly, there is no consensus on the button combination used to activate Pan Cam's Coordinates. I think the best way to get a valid source for the proper button combination would be to simply catch it on video -- make a video of someone using the button combination, and also film the result (the on-screen coordinates). Here's how I'd go about that, if I had a digital camera. #Get a digital camera that can record video. Mine, when it worked, could get about a minute's worth of video -- more than enough for something like this. #See if you can anchor it somewhere where it has a view of the TV. I say "anchor" because you'll want something (a stack of books, a tripod, a clamp) to hold it in place. Shaky-camera videos suck, and for this to work, your actions will have to be clearly visible. #Start Halo 3. #Start Sierra 117 on Local. Best to start from the beginning. #Position your hands and controller such that they are clearly visible in the camera's field of view (but take care not to obscure anything important on-screen, like where the coordinates appear). Start recording. #Return all control-related settings to the default. Best to do it on camera, so you can prove you used the default controls. #Execute the button combo. If the coordinates don't appear, keep trying. If the camera runs out of storage space and you still haven't got the coordinates to show up, delete the video and restart these instructions from #4. The idea is to get all of this in one continuous video. #Upload the video to YouTube. #Post the proper instructions here, with the video as a cited source. Note that the default controls need to be used for two reasons. First, the button combo is believed to not function if different controls are used. Second, on Halopedia, button presses and combos are always listed using the default controls. If someone decides to try this, here are a few protips that I used in my old glitch videos before my digital camera was... rendered nonfunctional. *Try to avoid excess noise when filming. You can go back and add annotations and voice-overs as needed once you have the video on the computer, but trust me when I say that you'll want a "pure" video to start with. *When positioning the camera, I find it helpful to move a chair into the TV room, put a stack of books on the chair, and put the camera on the books. This allows me to get the camera to be about level with the center of the TV screen; from there, it's a matter of zooming until the TV takes up 90+% of the camera's field of view. *Turning off other light sources can help reduce glare, and (when combined with the previously-mentioned centering and zooming) can help the camera adjust to the TV's light levels. This can drastically increase the video quality. **I think having a plasma flatscreen TV helps... Most of the digital-camera glitch videos I've seen were done on curved CRT screens. Mine, on the other hand... (No, it's not my TV.) Nobody has to do this. I'm just saying, this is how I'd settle the problem. Call it "wishful thinking", as in, "I wish I had my digital camera so I could settle the problem." D: DavidJCobb 22:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Anyway to do this in ODST maps without spots where you can fall? Is is possible to do this on Lost Platoon? (aside from glitching up onto the rim and jumping off)